


Kendall's fantasy comes true

by Nipje007



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipje007/pseuds/Nipje007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall has found out that he's gay. He has some huge fantasies when it comes to gay porn with his band mates. In every chapter another fantasy will come true.</p><p>Previously posted on: fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Time Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter in my slash fanfiction. There's not much plot.  
> It's just sex! Tell me what you think! And since I'm dutch there will be some bad grammar etc. Sorry for that!

Kendall was lying on the bed. He was completely naked. You could see on his chest a lot of little chest hairs. In his left hand he had his huge dick. In his other he had a dildo. Yes, Kendall was gay and he was fucking himself with a dildo. He was the last few weeks so horny and he wanted to fuck each member of BTR, but first he had to find out if they were also gay. He imagined Logan fucking him when the dildo entered his tight hole.  
KNOCK, KNOCK… “Shit” he said. He covered his erect cock and dildo with the blanket. Logan entered the bedroom. “Hé, man” he said. He looked at Kendall and saw a bulge through the blanket. He started to get a little bit horny. “Uhm, were you busy, Kendall?” he asked. “Yeah, I was right in the middle of…” “Ow, sorry man. You were jerking off right? Since you broke up with Jo you have to get yourself satisfied” Logan said. “Yeah, I have hormones too” Kendall said embarrassed.  
Maybe this was the good time to tell Logan he was gay.  
“Logan, can I tell you something?” he asked hopefull. Logan nodded. “I broke up with Jo because I don’t like her anymore. I like guys now…” Logan looked relieved. “That’s fine man. I guess I can say now why I broke up with Camille too. I like guys too”. Kendall’s erection was growing back. “And I also like you more as a friend” Logan confessed. Kendall made a gesture that Logan should come and lie on the bed. On the way that Logan was walking to the bed he pulled his shirt off. Kendall saw his incredible body that he was fantasizing for weeks now. He looked at Logan tight pants that had a huge boner in it. Kendall threw the blanket away and Logan saw Kendall’s monster cock. He took his pants and underwear off. They were both naked now. Logan saw the dildo and said: “You won’t need that anymore. You can have my dick in there. It’s bigger and better!” Kendall rolled over en laid on Logan. He leaned his head forwards and when he was in front of Logan’s mouth they both opened there mouths and their tongues touched each other. They kissed roughly. Then Kendall kissed downwards to Logan’s chest. His hands were rubbing on Logan’s chest and went through Logan’s chest hair. He loved it when men had a little chest hair. He kissed more and more down and then he was there.  
Logan’s dick was huge and ready to get a blowjob. Kendall took the head in his mouth en started to work his way down. It was a little large but not impossible to fit all of it in Kendall’s mouth. Logan moaned. “Oh my god, Kendall. You’re fucking amazing with that mouth. Don’t stop! Go faster now! NOW!!” Kendall moved his head upwards and downwards and with every stroke Logan moaned.  
“I’m close so I think we should stop” Logan said. Kendall let Logan’s cock out of his mouth. “I want to fuck you and then come in your ass” Logan said. Kendall nod. “Wait. I have a better idea. We can ask if Carlos and James want to come to here now. I know they’re gay because I saw them kiss last night. ” said Kendall. “We could have an orgy! That’s so much better”. Kendall took his phone from the nightstand and called Carlos. “This is Carlos” Carlos said. “Emergency in the apartment. And take James with you”.  
In no time Logan and Kendall heard the door of the apartment. Carlos en James ran to the bedroom and opened the door. They saw Logan and Kendall standing with a full erect cock in front of the bed. “That’s an emergency indeed” James said. Carlos unbuttoned his shirt and James took off his pants. James had the biggest cock of all. Carlos was bending over and pointing to his tight hole. “James, I think this one needs your huge cock” Carlos said. “I think you’re right horny beast” James said and he ran to Carlos. Logan put Kendall on the bed. Kendall lay on this back with his legs up. Logan was close with his cock by Kendall’s hole. “I’ll go slow allright. At least for now” Logan said.  
James was just entering Carlos and Carlos screamed because it felt so fucking great. Kendall felt Logan’s big dick enter and it felt amazing. First slow but then Logan pushed hard. “Ugh” Kendall said. “Go on Logan. This is fucking great. Feels so good. Come on I can take harder” Logan began to push in and out of the ass and it looked great.  
Carlos and James moved to the right side of the bed. There were doing doggy-style. Logan and Kendall were fucking from the left side of the bed so when Carlos bent over he was staring at Kendall’s face from upside down. Carlos went down so he could kiss Kendall. Kendall was so happy at that moment. In his ass was a big cock and he was kissing another boy with tongue, but his ultimate fantasy was not fulfilled.  
“Ow, yeah, GOD. Guys, do you want to make my fantasy come true?” Kendall askey while he was still getting fucked in the butt. They said all at the same time “YES”. “My biggest fantasy is getting fucked in all three places. So a cock in my ass, a blowjob and a cock in my mouth. And that all at the same time. “We could do that” Logan said. Logan pulled out of Kendall’s hole. “You are tight men” Logan said to Kendall. “Thanks” he said back. Kendall turned 90 degrees and was now laying on the bed how it’s common. James went on his knees at Kendall’s asshole side so he could fuck him in his ass. Logan went to the pillow area to let his cock get fucked by Kendall’s mouth and Carlos sat on Kendall’s stomach to give him a blowjob.  
“This is great guys…. On three. ONE…. TWO… THREEEEE!!! James pushed his monster cock in Kendall’s super, beautiful, tight hole. Carlos took Kendall’s cock and licked the tip of it. Then he moved forward, fitting the entire cock in his mouth. At the same time, Logan pushed his cock in Kendall mouth. Kendall moaned although he had a cock in his mouth. Logan moaned because Kendall was giving suck an incredible blowjob. Carlos’s cock was getting stroked by Kendall and it felt great. James was pushing super hard in Kendall and he felt that his orgasm wasn’t miles away. “I’m gonna c-c-cum!!” James said. Carlos said: “Me too”. And Logan was also almost there because he was moaning harder the usual. “Omg. This is so amazing. It feels so fucking good. James your cock is so huge, Carlos your blowjob is so fucking amazing and Logan your dick I so tasteful. Then they all came. James came in Kendall’s ass. Carlos came of Kendall’s stomach, Logan came in Kendall’s mouth and Kendall came in Carlos’s mouth.  
James pulled out and the sperm was dripping out of Kendall’s hole. Carlos swallowed Kendall’s load and Kendall swallow Logan’s juice. Then Logan went to the stomach of Kendall and licked every cum of Carlos with his tongue and swallow it.  
“That was the best guys!” Kendall said. “We are going to do that again!” Carlos said. “Yeah” James said. “Absolutely” said Logan.


	2. Big Time Bath and Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much plot again. Just sex, just read!

Kendall opened his eyes. He was lying on his side en saw Logan lying right next to him. Logan was nude and was lying on his stomach. The blanket wasn’t on him so Kendall could see Logan’s beautiful butt. “He had the best but” thought Kendall.

Kendall went out of bed an recognized that he was nude to. His plan was to take a shower so he walked to the bathroom. James was showering and Carlos was shaving his face. “Is Logan still in bed?” Carlos asked. “Yeah, he is” Kendall replied. “Kendall, do you also want to shower, because I think we can do it together. It will be hot!” James said. “Kendall walked in the shower and although he had seen James’s dick he was still blown away by the size. “I have to admit, James. You have the biggest dick I have ever seen. It makes me horny” said Kendall. His dick started to grow when he said that. “Well, you can choose my friend. Do you want him in the butt or in your mouth right now?” James said horny. “I had it in my butt yesterday. I want to blow it now” Kendall replied. Kendall went on his knees and grabbed the monster cock. James moaned. 

It was so hot because the water was still running and the hair on James’s chest was wet which made it for Kendall ever more sexy. Kendall licked the tip of the cock and James moaned again. “KENDALL, TAKE IT IN YOUR MOUTH NOW!” James yelled. 

In the bedroom.  
Logan woke up. Carlos was sitting next to him and looked at him. “He man. What was that scream that woke me up?” Logan asked. “Kendall is giving James a blowjob” Carlos said. “I am in the mood too, you know” Carlos said hopeful. Logan turned over and was now lying on his back. “Kiss me, Carlos” Logan said. Carlos sat on Logan and bend over to kiss the black hair guy. Their tongues were in each other’s mouths. Then after a few minutes of kissing Carlos felt the erection of Logan against his back. “Is your cock ready” Carlos asked. “For what?” Logan asked back. “For my tight hole!” “Hell yeah” Logan said. Carlos sat straight up. His hand went to Logan’s dick and he pushed the cock against his hole. Then he sank down on Logan’s dick. “Ugh. Ow yeah. Ummm. FUCK” Carlos said and Logan moaned at the same time. Carlos went up slow and then down. “Oh, Carlos. You are so amazingly tight. My dick is having the best time!” Logan said. Then Carlos went down and up. He was going faster and faster. “Ow Logan, your dick is the BEST”. “Ugh” Logan moaned. “Car, I’m close…. I’m gonna c-c-c” Carlos just went faster and faster and then Logan screamed. Carlos felt his hole stuffed with cum. “Now that you came you can give me a little hand job to finish the job right?” Carlos asked. Logan took the penis of Carlos and gave it a big stroke. The juicy dick was still in Carlos’s hole. Logan stroked it again and Carlos moaned. “That hand, that cock. Fucking amazing” Carlos said. Logan stroked more and more. Carlos’s face began to go red. With Logan’s left hand he was stroking and with his other he was touching and rubbing Carlos’s body. He was still stroking. “AW. BEST HANDJOB EVER. HARDER, LOGAN, HARDER” Logan was stroking as hard as he could. Then Carlo’s came very hard. Not only was he squirting on Logan’s stomach but also a little bit of cum flew in Logan’s hair. “Thanks, men” Logan said. “Sorry, but you are so good at that” Carlos said.

Logan and Carlos walked near the bathroom. When they opened the door they saw James fingering Kendall. “Guys, can we shower?” Carlos asked. James took his finger out of Kendall’s hole and nodded. Kendall stood up and James and him walked to the bedroom for part two. Kendall lay on the bed and turned around so he was pointing his hole towards James. James wouldn’t have to think anymore and placed his finger against Kendall’s hole. “Go on” Kendall said. James let his finger enter the small hole. Then he saw tube of lube lying on the nightstand. While he was fingering he took it. Then he took his finger out and put a little bit of lube on Kendall’s hole and on his fingers. He inserted two fingers now and Kendall yelled: “OW, THAT’S IT. ANOTHER FINGER WOULD DO IT MISTER” James listened and did what Kendall asked. “You’re an anal slut, Kendall Knight” James said. “GIVE ME YOUR COCK JAMES” Kendall moaned. James pulled his fingers out and pushed his monster cock as deep as possible in Kendall’s hole. Kendall wasn’t prepared for that but it felt amazing. Then James pushed harder and harder. Faster and faster. “Oh. My prostate, yeah, right there” Kendall said. James moved forwards in Kendall. Kendall loved every push in him. “I’m about to cum, James. Do you want a facial?” James nodded. He pulled his dick out and Kendall stood up. James was on his knees and he was waiting for the blond haired boy’s juice. Then Kendall came all over James, but mostly on his face and hair. “Ugh” Kendall said and James licked his lips. “That was great buddy” James said. “I think the next time should be a little bit more dangerous. You know. Like… Uhm.. in Rocqué Records” Kendall said. “Yeah. In Gustavo’s office!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!!!


	3. Big Time Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendall and James want to fuck in Gustavo's office and Logan and Carlos come up with an idea!

James was looking around him. “I think no one is here” he said. Kendall was hiding behind a plant and was now coming to James. “I still can’t believe we’re doing this here” Kendall said. “A good fuck is something you can do everywhere” James said. “True, my friend. And fucking with you is like heaven because you have the biggest cock I’ve ever seen” Kendall said.   
They walked through the hallway of Rocque Records and at the end of the hall was Gustavo’s office. “Are you sure he’s not just in there?” Kendall asked nervous. “No…. But we can knock” James said. Suddenly Kendall pushed James against the wall and kissed him roughly. Their tongues were sliding in each other’s mouths. James put his hands on Kendall’s butt and squeezed it. Kendall let out a moan. “Ugh”. Then Kendall slid his hand down and felt James’s boner. Kendall picked the tie of James and dragged him to Gustavo’s office. Once they were there, they knocked.   
Nothing happened… They knocked again… Still nothing. “Gustavo?” Kendall said. No answer. Kendall felt the door knock and turned it to the left. The door went open.   
Kendall ran in and let his pants slide down. He sat on the desk of Gustavo with his bare ass. James slammed the door and ran over to Kendall. He went on his knees and started to lick Kendall’s dick. “Umm. So nice Jamie!! So nice! I want you to deep throat it” Kendall said horny. James went all the way. It made Kendall put his nails in the desk and scratch patterns in it. James kept stroking it. “Oww, fucking BITCH. UUHM, YOU ARE A COCKSLUT JAMES!!! GO ON. MORE! Faster James!” James kept sucking as hard as he could. Kendall went to James’s hair. He still had his shirt on but he decided to take it off. It would give James an extra boost to see those abs and chest hair. “Ow, James. I gonna fucking cum in your mouth. I’m gonna fucking fill your throat with sperm!” Then Kendall came. “Aaahh!!” James stood up and swallowed every drop of cum. “Like my juice, Jamie-boy?” Kendall asked. “Of course, my anal slut” James replied. “Now it’s my turn” James said. James walked over behind the desk and took off the rest of his clothes. He was completely nude and although Kendall just came, he was a little bit turned on actually. James said in Gustavo’s chair and gave Kendall an gesture to come and sit on him. “Kendall, come on and sit on my big dick!” James said. Kendall walked to him and sat down with his face pointing to James on James’s lap. “That’s even better because then I can see your face when I’m fucking your brains out” James said. Kendall let his body slow down and felt the monster cock enter him. “Ugh” Kendall said. “Yeah baby” James said. “Now bounce, Kendall” Kendall went up and down and the monster cock was going in and out of the hole. “Damn, Kendall. Still freaking tight man” James said and he moaned. Kendall bounced faster and faster and James went crazy. “Fuck men! YOU’RE SO FUCKING GOOD. I’M GONNA PAINT YOUR INNER WALLS WITH CUM! OW GOD!” Kendall licked James nipple while still going up and down. “I’m gonna fucking cum in a few moments!” James said. And then he came. Kendall could feel the juice that was shooting inside of him and it felt amazing. “Ugh, Oh, ugh” James said. Kendall leaned it for a kiss while he was still soft riding James.   
Then they heard something in the hallway. They both turned around and looked at the door. They heard something from a few ten meters away. They ran to their clothes and hided nude behind Gustavo’s desk. The door opened and they could see from under the desk that it was Gustavo. “Kelly, where’s that lyric sheet about the new song?”He screamed to the hallway. “In the closet” Kelly screamed from the back of the hallway. Gustavo walked to the closet and opened the closet. He looked at a few files and if he turned ninety degrees he could see two nude boys. One of the boys was still dripping cum out of his hole. Gustavo took a sheet and left the office. Kendall and James heard Gustavo locked the door. “Fuck. We are stuck here” James whispered. “Let my lick your hole clean” James said. Kendall turned around and James buried his face in Kendall’s beautiful round butt. “Aah. Yeah, my hole is getting clean” Kendall said.   
In the apartment…  
“Logan. I think we need to do something exiting” Carlos said and he slid down the slide. “Okay” Logan said and he closed his book and walked to Carlos. Logan’s hands were reaching to Carlos’s face and he placed his hands on Carlos’s cheeks and pulled him to himself. Their lips touched each other gently. “I think we should have sex somewhere exiting, like the lobby!” Carlos said. They were still holding each other and Carlos squeezed in Logan’s butt. “All right. Let’s go now”. They walked through the hallway to the elevator. When the elevator came they entered and Carlos opened his fly and took his cock out. Logan pulled his pants down just enough to get a fuck, but still that if someone opened the elevator. Carlos pushed hard in Logan’s hole. “Ugh” Logan said. “I thought we could start now” Carlos said and he pushed harder. “Damn, Carlos. Your cock is amazing. Give it all to me!” Logan yelled. Carlos went in and out on hardcore style. Then the elevator stopped. In a few seconds the doors were going to open. They both took their pants up and the doors went open. Nobody saw it. “That was nice. But I still want to fuck you until you can’t walk straight” Carlos said. “It’s impossible in the afternoon to do that in the lobby”. Logan said. “Yeah but not when it’s night!” Carlos said smart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it for this chapter. It’s a cliffhanger as you can see. In the next chapter you’re going to find out what happens with Kendall and James and how they break out and some hot gay sex in the lobby. Of course there’s more but you have to read it for yourself if you want to know!   
> I think the next chapter will be ready in a few days. Maybe tomorrow but it could be the day after that! And please REVIEW!


	4. Big Time Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendall and James were locked in Gustavo’s office and then Dak Zevon, the famous popstar, came in the office and Dak and James fucked Kendall at the same time. A double penetration! Logan and Carlos fucked in the lobby of Palm Woods and they haven’t been caught. Logan and Carlos said to each other that they love each other.

“What are we going to do now?” James asked. “I don’t know… I think we can call Logan and Carlos. They can get us out of here” Kendall said. Then they heard another noise from outside the office. Then hide again behind the desk. The door went open and James saw a great looking guy walking in. “Kendall, that’s Dak Zevon, the famous popstar” Kendall looked and got horny. “We can involve him in our little game, right James” Kendall said. “Sure”. They stood up and it scared Dak. “What are you guys doing here and why are you naked” He asked. “Close the door” James said. Dak closed the door. “We were fucking here in the office. We thought it was very hot” Kendall said. “It is, actually. You know what. I’ll close and lock the door again, because I have the key and then we can fuck as long as we want in here! Gustavo is gone by the way. It’s almost 11oclock so he’s going home. ” Dak said. Kendall and James’s boner came back. “Dude, you have the biggest cock I’ve ever seen” Dak said. “Want to try it, mister?” James asked. Dak took off his clothes and that made Kendall super horny. Kendall saw that Dak had the most amazing ass ever. Kendall walked over and started to kiss Dak. Dak kissed of course back. James went to the back of Dak and went on his knees. “Are you ready for my long fingers?” James asked. “Yeah” Dak said. James licked his finger and rubbed the hole of Dak first. “Ugh, put it in there, James. I need it. I haven’t fucked in a while so I need anal penetration” Dak said. 

In Palm Woods…

“All right, it’s almost midnight, but it is already dark out there so we can go and have some public sex” Carlos said. “Should we make it even more horny by taking off all off our clothes and go completely nude to the lobby?” Logan suggested. They both took all of their clothes off and ran to each other. “Your sex beast” Carlos said. They walked to the door and opened it. They were now in the hallway. The lights were off so it was pretty dark. Logan pushed Carlos against the wall and kissed his neck. He went kissing down until he was by the cock. “Let’s save that for the elevator” Carlos said. They walked with their awesome naked bodies to the elevator. They pushed on the button and the lift came. They walked in and Logan went on his knees. Carlos’s cock was full erect and ready to be blowjobed. First Logan took the head in his mouth and Carlos went crazy. “Ugh, Logan! Take it all, babe” Carlos said. Logan took the hole cock in his mouth which made Carlos scream. “Be quiet” Logan said. Then the lift stood still and the doors went open. There was no one in the lobby, but there was the possibility that someone could just walk in when they were fucking so it was really exiting. Logan ran to the bench. He lied on his back with his legs up. “Carlos, finger me” he said. Carlos walked to him and spitted on his hand. Then he put his finger in Logan’s tight hole. “Awh, feels good, Carlitos” Logan said. Then he pushed in and out and Logan rolled his head every time, because it felt so good. He took the finger out and spitted again. Then Logan felt two finger in him. “Oh my god. So fucking amazing, men! Go on!” Logan said. Carlos knew he had found Logan’s prostate when Logan moaned really loud. “I’m I brushing your prostate the good way?” Carlos asked. And all Logan could do is nod because it felt so good. Carlos inserted a third finger which made Logan even more horny. “Ahm, men. That’s it! HARDER! I WANT THOSE FINGERS FASTER IN AND OUT OF MY HOLE!” Logan said. Carlos tried as hard as he could and Logan went crazy. “Please, I need your dick, Car” Logan said. Carlos stood up and slapped Logan’s legs with his cock. “You want this huge thing in your ass?” “Yeah, I FUCKING NEED IT” Logan said back. Carlos pushed slow in and Logan felt his hole stuffed with Carlos’s cock. “Now push baby!” Logan said. Carlos pushed in and out of Logan. “OW MY GOD, LOGAN. YOU’RE DAMN TIGHT!” Carlos said. “Let’s come together babe” Logan said and he started to jerk off. Carlos pushed harder and harder and they both got closer and closer to an orgasm. “Fill up my hole!” Logan said. “I will. And after that I will clean your belly” Carlos replied. After a few more pushes they both screamed. “AAAH, CARLOS, DAMN, MOTHER FUCKER!” Logan yelled and Carlos yelled also: “FILL THAT FUCKING ASS UP IN ONE… TWO… THREE…..” And Logan felt his hole flooding with cum. Carlos pulled out and Logan let his legs down. Carlos was lying on Logan and ate the cum of his chest. Then he crawled up and they were face to face. “I think I love you Mister Mitchell” He said sweet and then kissed Logan. “I love you too, Mister Garcia” he said and they kissed roughly. They stood up and walked hand in hand back to the elevator. They were not disturbed this time! 

Back in the office of Gustavo.

Kendall was lying on his back and Dak Zevon was lying on him, actually on his cock. James was standing and Dak gave James a blowjob. “Such a tight hole, mister” Kendall said. “Thanks, I haven’t fucked in a while so I think that’s why”. “Can I have another fantasy come true?” Kendall asked. “Sure, whatever. As long as it revolves around my dick” James said. “I would love to have both of your cock in my asshole” Kendall said. Dak rolled over and lie down. Then Kendall lie on this dick and it felt great. First the tip and then the whole thing in there. “Ugh. I’m not even sure if it fits. If yours is this big then what would James’s cock be in there with yours?” Kendall said. James sat on his knees and put his cock in. He gently pushed it in. “Ugh. Feels good. Go on!” Kendall said. The monster cocks were now both in Kendall’s tight hole. It looked so hot. “Try to fuck me on the same rhythm” Kendall said. They tried and it worked. “Omg guys! My prostate is feeling so fucking good!” Kendall said. I’m gonna cum, Kendall” Dak said. “Me too” James said. Kendall was already jerking off and they all came at the same time. Kendall felt his ass was about to explode because there was so much cum in it. They both pulled out and out of Kendall’s hole was dripping fresh cum. They he came really hard himself. “Agh, uhm, yeah, FUCK!” The cum was all over his chest and Kendall got off of Dak and lie down on the floor. Dak from the left and James from the right were crawling to Kendall and licked al the cum that was on his abs away together and swallowed it. “That was great, Dak. And you always are James. Can we get your phone number Dak?” Kendall said “Sure. We need to do this again! 

They all got dressed and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me kudos and react! I really love it when people do that!


	5. Big Time Cinema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall decided to go to the cinema and watch a movie, but instead of watching the movie, they made a porn movie in the cinema. That was possible because no one else was there, at least that’s what they thought.

The car drove until they were in front of the cinema. The doors went open and Carlos said: “Thanks, Bert”. Bert was the driver of Big Time Rush. The members of BTR decided to go to a movie tonight so they were driven to the cinema. “Which movie are we going to?” James asked. “A gay movie would do it” Logan said. The guys nodded. 

A few moments later they walked in the cinema. They saw that no one else was in watching the same movie as they did because the room where the movie should been played was empty. The trailers were already passed and the movie was about to start. The guys walked to the back of the room and sat in the cinema chairs. They saw men kissing on the screen and they couldn’t handle themselves. “Are you guys in for some fun?” Kendall asked. “Oh yeah” James said and he leaned to Kendall and kissed him. Carlos and Logan did the same. “Love those lips, James” Kendall said. James kissed down and was now kissing his neck. Kendall moaned. Logan kissed Carlos while he was rubbing Carlos’s crotch. “Ugh, Logie. That’s it. Take that cock” Carlos said. 

Kendall stopped kissing James and looked at the screen. The actors Matt Bomer and Darren Criss were dry fucking each other on the screen. “I have a new fantasy and I want you guys to be part of it” Kendall said. “What is it?” Logan asked. “I think we should record our own porn movie. I know this what we’re looking at isn’t porn but we can make porn” Kendall said. “That’s a great idea” James said. Carlos took out of his bag a camera. Logan stood up and ran to a chair that was standing at the door. He put it at a few strokes of cinema seats in front of them and he placed Carlos’s camera on it so the camera could have a good shot of all the sex. He pressed ‘PLAY’! The camera flashed a few times and Carlos knew he would have ten seconds to get in position. The members of BTR walked out of the sight of the camera and the movie started.  
The four members of BTR walked to their seats and sat in them. Then Logan looked at Carlos and James looked at Kendall. They started to kiss each other with passion. Kendall lifted up James’s shirt and the abs with chest hair on them were visible to the camera. “Mmm” James said. Carlos lifted up Logan’s shirt and licked Logan’s chest. Logan lifted up Carlos’s shirt and Kendall lifted up James’s. Kendall licked James’s nipple and James let his hands go through Kendall’s hair. Then James let his pants down and he wasn’t wearing underwear so the monster cock was in sight. Kendall unzipped his pants too and they were both nude. Then Kendall dragged James with him in the aisle. Logan and Carlos saw that so they ran to the camera and turned it to the aisle. Although Carlos and Logan weren’t on the camera now they moved on with the action. Kendall threw James down on the ground and went lying on him. Kendall kissed him passionately. Then Kendall turned around so his cock was in James face and he was staring at James’s monster cock. “Take it bitch” Kendall said. James took the whole dick in this mouth. “Oh, my god, JAMES. LICK IT!” Kendall said. James stroked with his mouth and sucked the hell out of Kendall. On that moment Kendall decided to take James’s monster cock and he took it well. First the head and then he sucked. “OH, FUCK! COCK-SLUT-KENDALL. YOU ARE SO GOOD WITH THAT MOUTH AND TONGUE” James said and moaned. “That 69 in super hot” Logan said. James took the cock out of his mouth and licked his finger. Then without a warning he put it in Kendall and Kendall went crazy. “Umm, feels so freaking good Jamie. Try to find my fucking prostate!” Kendall said. James pumped Kendall’s hole and Kendall was still fucking James’s cock. “I’m close buddy” James said. “Shoot that load in my fucking mouth men” Kendall said. “Beg for it” James said. “Please man, I need that juice! It’s so good!” Kendall said. “FUCK YEAH” James yelled and the cum flew in Kendall’s mouth and Kendall swallowed it. Then Kendall turned around and kissed James. Carlos ran to Kendall and James walked to Logan. Logan and James were filming while Kendall was lying on the ground and Carlos said: “Can I get a piece of that cock in my ass?” “Sure, Carlitos! Jump on” and Carlos did. His legs were aside Kendall’s body and Carlos sat down on Kendall’s lap. “Love that chest hair, mister” Kendall hadn’t shaved for a while because he knew that the guys would like it. Carlos sat down on Kendall’s cock and he could feel his hole filling with dick. “It’s big, Kendall” Carlos said and he sat down so the whole cock was in there. “Thanks” Kendall replied. Carlos went up and down. “Uhm, Carlos, so fucking tight man” Kendall said and he moaned. “Love this dick in my tiny hole. This hole needs a big cock and yours is perfect. I want you to fill it up with your juice!” Carlos said horny. “That’s possible, Ugh” Kendall said. Carlos sat up and down and he was going faster and faster. Kendall’s hands were on Carlos’s hips and Carlos’s hands were going through Kendall’s chest hair. “Fuck, Kendall!” Then they changed positions. Carlos rolled off Kendall and Kendall stood on his knees while Carlos was on all fours. “Put that cock in there” Carlos said and he pointed to his hole. Kendall crawled to it and pushed hard in. Then Kendall fucked Carlos hard and Carlos’s prostate was getting rubbed by Kendall’s cock. “That’s it baby” Carlos said and it felt amazing. “I’m going to shoot my FUCKING LOAD IN THERE!” Kendall said. And then he came hard. Carlos felt his shaft was getting filled with Kendall’s cum. Kendall pulled out and Logan ran to Carlos. Kendall ran to James. Carlos was still on all fours and Logan licked Carlos’s hole clean. “Uhm Logan! That’s it. Lick my anus!” “Ready for round two?” Logan asked and Carlos nodded. Carlos went lying on his back and Logan went on his knees. He lifted Carlos up and his cock was in front of Carlos’s hole. He pushed in and Carlos saw that Logan enjoyed it because Logan frowned when Carlos entered him. Logan pushed harder and harder and Carlos said: “Let’s come together”. Logan pushed more and Carlos’s prostate was still getting rubbed. “Feels so fucking amazing!!!!” Carlos said. “You are damn tight, mister Garcia” Logan said and he pushed more. Then Logan moved his head to Carlos's face and kissed him roughly. Their tongues were turning around in their mouths while Carlos’s hole was still getting fucked by Logan. “Let’s kiss and come at the same time” Carlos said. Their tongues started turning and licking the other tongue. Than Logan came while they were still kissing and Carlos was stroking the entire time so the juice of Carlos’s spurted on his chest and on Logan’s because Logan was hanging over him. “That was great” Carlos said!” “No, it was perfect” Logan said. Kendall turned off the camera. “I think we have enough footage to make a good movie guys!” He said. 

They all got dressed and went back to palm woods. What they didn’t know was that someone in a black hoodie was watching the entire time and this person filmed the whole gangbang. But who is this person and what is he or she going to do with this footage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think about this chapter. I think it was pretty cool! Please review me! I love reviews and if you have any ideas or suggestions please tell them. And sorry about not posting for so long, but I’m going to post as much as possible from now on! More chapters are coming soon!


	6. Big Time Blackmailing

“What is this letter?” Logan asked. Logan was holding a letter and it was in a red envelop. “I don’t know. Open it” James said. “I think we should open this letter together, because it says that it’s to Big Time Rush” Logan said. “I’ll go and bring Carlos and Kendall here” James said.

In no time the four guys stood in the apartment and James, Carlos and Kendall stared at Logan. Logan opened the letter. “Dear Big Time Rush. I’m a great fan of your work and I love your latest movie. Not the movie ‘Big Time Movie’ but the one in the cinema” The four guys looked at each other. “I want a million dollars and then I won’t post the video on the internet”. “What are we going to do now?” Carlos asked. “Let’s just send him the money so we can move on with our lives” Kendall said. A bank account number was on the letter so they sent the money to the blackmailer. “Let’s just hope that he or she doesn’t come back for something more” Logan said. 

“After all this bullshit I am in the mood for some sex guys. With you of course!” Kendall said. “Wouldn’t it be cool if we could fuck at the pool tonight? Nobody’s going there after seven anyway” James said. “Yeah” Carlos said and Logan and Kendall nodded. 

After they have had diner they stood up. “Are you guys ready for this?” Logan asked. “Sure” James said. They all walked out of the apartment and walked to the elevator. Carlos pushed the button and the elevator came. They walked in. Carlos stood next to Logan and he couldn’t handle himself. Carlos pulled Logan against him and kissed him passionately. The doors of the elevator went open and Camille stood there. “LOGAN, CARLOS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU GAY OR SOMETHING?” she yelled. “Yes we are Camille” Logan said relaxed and they walked by and didn’t turn around. Camille stood there for a few seconds and then went up with the elevator. Everyone was gone and it was dark in the lobby. Kendall walked to the doors of the pool and it wasn’t locked so they could just walk outside. “I think we should skinny dip!” Carlos suggested. James took off his clothes and the other three faces were staring at James not erected but still enormous cock. The rest took off their clothes too. “Are we ready?”Kendall asked. “One, two, three… Go” and all of them jumped in the water. Carlos swam to Logan and he kissed him while they were holding each other in the water. Logan let his hands slid to Carlos’s beautiful butt and squeezed. “Umm, grab that ass” Carlos said. James climbed out of the pool and lied on the floor. His cock was erected and ready for some action. Kendall saw that so he climbed out as well. “James, don’t you want a cock in your ass for once?” Kendall asked. “We could try it” he answered. “Is this going to be your first cock in there?” Kendall asked. “Yeah” James said. Kendall lied down on a beach chair. James spread his legs and sat on Kendall but not on his cock. “I’m a little bit scared. Does it hurt?” He asked. “No, it feels amazing, you’ll see” Kendall said. James lifted up his ass and sank down on Kendall’s cock. “Ow, gosh, that’s big, uhm, ow, yeah! FUCK!” James said. “Oh, yes, it’s so damn tight Mister Diamond” Kendall said and he bit on his bottom lip. “Now bounce up and down!” Kendall said. James did what he said and lifted up his ass and went down again. “Go on” Kendall said. James bounced harder. “OMG KENDALL, YOUR COCK FEELS SO GREAT IN THERE! I LOVE THAT HUGE DICK OF YOURS! I WANT YOU TO COME VERY HARD IN THERE!” “I will. But if you jerk off now and you come while you get fucked it will feel so good because my cock is brushing your prostate” Kendall said. Kendall took James’s dick and gave it a rough stroke. “Ugh, Kendall. Fucking whore! BEST SEX EVER” James said. “Becoming bottom, James?” Kendall asked mean while he gave James a few strokes extra so he couldn’t answer him. “BOUNCE HARDER, JAMES! I’M CLOSE” Kendall said. James bounced up and down as hard as possible. “I’m c-cumming” and James felt a lot of juice shoot in his shaft. “UGH” Kendall said and then he lied down. James stood up. Kendall turned around and was now on all fours. “Your turn Jamie boy” Kendall said. James roughly pushed his cock in and with the still wet from water and sweat body of Kendall he bounced. “I’m gonna cum as hard as I can” James said. Than Logan and Carlos walked to them and said. “We could make a tower of each other. Carlos, go and lie on the ground” Logan said. James pulled out and Kendall came out of the chair. Carlos lied on the ground and James jumped on this cock. “You are super tight, man” Carlos said to James. Logan jumped on James’s cock. “Kendall you have to go on top because you already came” Logan said. “Fair enough” Kendall said and he jumped on. It was the hottest thing ever. Carlos first and he had his cock in James, James had his cock in Logan and Logan had his cock in Kendall. James went up and Logan too. They were bouncing very hard. “Let’s cum together guys” Carlos said. “I’m close” Logan said. “Me too” James said. “Yeah I am too” Carlos said. “One… two…. Three” and they all shoot their load. Carlos shot his load in James. James said: “THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD. BEST SEX EVER!!!” and he shot his load in Logan who shot his load in Kendall. Kendall got off Logan’s dick and they all stood up. Kendall looked at the hot wet bodies. “Another fantasy has come true guys! A tower of Big Time gay sex!” Kendall said. They all jumped in the pool and didn’t care about all the cum that was coming in the pool by that move. 

After a few minutes of cleaning themselves they went upstairs and when they came in the apartment they saw another red letter lying on the table…


	7. Spin Bottle Rush

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to just burn the letter, James?” Carlos asked. “Do you have a better idea?” he replied. Carlos nodded. Kendall walked forwards and took the letter out of James’s hands. Logan put on the lighter and let in burn the letter. Kendall dropped it and after a few seconds there was only ash. “What should we do today, guys?” Kendall asked them. “Let’s go out!” Logan said. “No, we could play a game in here!” Carlos said. “We could play ‘Spin the Bottle’ only then more extreme. James said. “Yeah, we could do it like first: just kiss, second kiss way down his body, then hand job, blowjob, lick hole, fingering and a last fuck him in the ass!” Kendall said. Logan ran to the kitchen and came back with a bottle.   
The guys sat in a circle. “Who wants to go first?” James asked. “Me!” Carlos said and he gave the bottle a spin. It turned to Kendall. Carlos bended over and Kendall did the same. First their lips touched and then they opened their mouths and their tongues slid out. Kendall moaned because of the kiss. Carlos rubbed over Kendall’s back and squeezed his butt. Logan and James’s dicks were growing. Then they stopped. “That was amazing Carlos!” Kendall said. “Thanks buddy” he replied. Kendall took the bottle and gave it a spin. “LOGAN!” Kendall said. Logan stood up and removed his shirt slow. Kendall saw Logan’s chest hair and his dick was getting more hard. Kendall stood up too. First he kissed Logan. Their tongues were touching each other. When they stopped Kendall went to Logan’s neck, he kissed more downwards and came at Logan’s nipple. Kendall sucked on it and Logan threw his head back. He kissed more down and with his hand he went through Logan’s chest hair. Then Kendall was at the place where Logan’s pants was and Kendall was a little bit disappointed. “You’re good men” Logan said. “Only because you have the best body” Kendall said back and he kissed him on the mouth. Then they sat down again. Logan gave the bottle a spin. “CARLOS!” Logan said. Carlos was so horny that in not even a second he had removed his clothes and sat naked on the ground with his monster cock pointing to the ceiling. Logan said: “I thinks it’s time that we remove all of our clothes know. Then we don’t have to do that later on” Everyone undressed themselves until there was one Big Time Naked Rush. Logan crawled to Carlos and took his cock in his hand. Then he stroked it. “Ugh” Carlos said when he moaned. Logan began to stroke harder and Carlos put his nails in the ground. “HARDER, LOGIE, HARDER” Carlos yelled out. Carlos was getting sweaty and James and Kendall liked the look of it because now Carlos’s chest hair was more beautiful than ever before. “Are you close my friend?” Logan asked and Carlos said: “Hell yeah! I’m going to explode in a few seconds!” Logan stroked harder and harder and after two seconds there was sperm flying out of Carlos’s monster cock. “That was the best” Carlos said after a few seconds. “Thanks mister Garcia” Logan replied. Carlos took a tissue and cleaned himself. Then he took the bottle and gave it a strong spin. “JAMES!” Carlos said. “Finally” James said and Carlos looked at James’s cock. “This is going to be tough” Carlos said, because James’s cock was so huge that he was afraid is wasn’t going to fit in his mouth. “Take it easy!” James said. Carlos licked the tip and James moaned. “AREN’T YOU A BIG SLUT CARLOS! LIKE THAT COCK? James asked while he was getting the best blowjob ever. Carlos nodded and went for it. He took it all and James was getting close. “I’m going to stuff your mouth full of cum!” Carlos took James’s cock out of his mouth and said: “I need your load so give it to me!” Then he sucked harder than ever and James’s body contracted. Carlos felt his mouth filling with cum and swallowed the whole thing. “WOW!” James said because he couldn’t say more than that. James cleaned himself up and so did Carlos. Then James took the bottle and gave it a long spin. They bottle was spinning and James asked: “Who is the lucky one to get his hole licked by my tongue……. KENDALL!” And Kendall cheered. Kendall went on all fours and his asshole was exposed. James gave Kendall’s beautiful ass a slap. “Ugh” Kendall said. Then James put his head between Kendall’s butt cheeks and let his tongue touch the edges of Kendall’s hole. “TAKE IT JAMES, TAKE IT ALL!” Kendall said. James licked Kendall’s hole and it felt great. Logan was hard and Carlos was hard again by seeing this. Kendall was so enjoying it that pre-cum was dripping out of his cock. After a few minutes James stopped. “I love your freaking tongue, Jamie!” Kendall said. Kendall took the bottle and gave it a spin. “LOGAN! I’M GOING TO LET YOU FEEL MY FINGERS INSIDE OF YOU” Kendall said. Logan lied on his back and threw his legs up in the air. Kendall kneeled in front of Logan and Logan put his legs around Kendall. “Carlos, do you have lube?” Carlos walked to the drawer and gave it to Kendall. Kendall put some on his fingers and went to Logan’s pink hole. “Ready, big boy?” Kendall asked. “YEAH!” Logan said and Kendall pushed slowly in. “LOVE YOUR FINGER, KENDALL!” Logan said. Kendall pushed in and out and Logan moaned. “Take another one” Kendall said and he inserted one more. Still pushing in and out of Logan. “MY PROSTATE MAN! FEELS SO AMAZING” Logan said. Kendall inserted a third finger and Logan couldn’t be quiet because he yelled: “THOSE FINGERS ARE SO AMAZING. I LOVE THIS. I NEED A COCK IN ME!!! PLEASE” “Do I have permission to fuck this little man?” Kendall asked. “Only if I can fuck Carlos” James said. “Yeah of course!” Kendall said. Kendall took a condom and placed it on his cock. “Ready Logie?” Kendall asked. “I need it” Logan said. Kendall pushed in hard because he knew Logan was already stretched up. It hit Logan’s prostate. “LOVE THAT COCK, MISTER KNIGHT!!” Logan said. James just pushed in at Carlos and Carlos moaned! “SO HUGE, JAMES, SO BIG, SO HARD, SO FUCKING GREAT! YOUR COCK IS THE BEST!” Carlos said and he began to jerk off. Logan did the same and Kendall and James were close. Actually they all were close. On that moments Logan came all over his hairy chest and Kendall filled his condom up, James filled Carlos up and Carlos exploded all over his chest with chest hair. James bended over to clean Carlos’s chest. Kendall did the same for Logan. “That was so amazing guys! This was one of my fantasies you know; to play a sex game with you guys and we did it” Kendall said. “I thinks we should take a long shower with each other!” James said. They all stood up and walked to the bathroom.


	8. Big Time Gala (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gay porn, butt fucking, blowjob’s! And no girls!  
> I do not own any of the characters.
> 
> SPECIAL GUESTS: Darren Criss & Matt Bomer

Kendall was lying on his bed and thinking about the last couple of weeks. He found out that wasn’t the only gay member of Big Time Rush but they all were gay. He also noticed that Carlos and Logan were falling in love with each other so Kendall decided he would focus himself on James. James entered the room in a suit. “Hi, big boy. We have to go to the gala” James said. Kendall walked to James and kissed him on the mouth. “Will you help me get dressed?” Kendall asked. “Hell yeah” James said and he lifted Kendall’s shirt up. These abs were amazing and James licked Kendall’s nipple. “Ugh, James not now, we could maybe fool around at the gala but if I don’t get dressed now we’re going to be late” Kendall said. James stopped sucking. In a few minutes Kendall was ready to go. Kendall and James walked to the living room and there were Logan and Carlos making out in suits. “Guys, we’re going” James said. Carlos removed his tongue from Logan’s mouth and Logan removed his hand from Carlos’s ass. 

At the gala:  
The car door went open and Kendall was the first who got out. The first camera’s were in his face but he didn’t mind. The rest of BTR went out of the car and walked to the spot where they had to make pictures for the press. Logan was pointing to a guy and said: “Isn’t that Darren Criss?” “Yeah it is… And wait there is Matt Bomer” James said. Matt and Darren were walking together and passed by. “Hi guys” Darren said and he and Matt walked by. “I would like a piece of that. This is one last fantasy of mine. To have an orgy with you guys and Darren & Matt.” Kendall said. “Let’s arrange that” Carlos said. 

Big Time Rush was done with the photos and they went in. It was crowded with celebrities. I think we should look for a quiet place somewhere. “Let’s spread out and if we found something we’ll text each other all right?” Kendall asked. In no time Kendall got a text from Carlos that said that he had found the wardrobe and no one was there around. Kendall walked as fast as possible and when he got there Logan and James were already there. Carlos opened the doors and a room became visible. “Can you lock the door?” Kendall asked to Carlos. Carlos nodded and when he locked the door they started to pull off all of their clothes. When they all were butt naked they started to fool around but then there was a loud bang against the door. “What should we do” Logan asked. “James put on a shirt and look who is there” Kendall said. James put his shirt as fast as possible on and ran to the doors. He opened them with care and two guys who probably were leaning against the door were falling in the room now. “Hi guys” a familiar voice said. “Hi Darren Criss and Matt Bomer” Kendall said. “Why are you guys naked?” Matt asked. “Well, we thought it would be cool to fuck in here because we are gay and horny” James said. “Close the door than! Let’s fuck!” Darren said. In a few seconds the six guys were all nude. “Wow man, that thing is huge” James said. “Thank you. Would you like a piece of it?” said Matt. “Yeah, I need it” James said back. Matt had the most huge cock ever. It was like a bottle of coke. Matt placed the condom on his dick and pushed in James. “Ugh, SO FUCKING HUGE. FEELS SO FREAKING GOOD. I’M DYING, MATT, FUCK ME IN TWO!” And Matt pushed in harder. Kendall walked to James and Kendall and showed his asshole to James. James quickly took the hips on Kendall and pushed in Kendall. A soft shot of pain shot in Kendall but it felt great. “JAMES, YOU’RE SO TIGHT, BUT NO ONE CAN BE TIGHTHER THEN DARREN”. Matt said. Darren walked to Kendall and kneeled. Darren was now starring at Kendall’s cock. He took the head in his mouth. “Darren Criss, your mouth is so good! LICK MY BALLS” Darren did so and Kendall felt the burning sensation of James’s cock and Darren smooth tongue. Then Darren stopped and turned around. “Want to try the tightest hole ever?” Darren said and Kendall put some lube on his dick and pushed in slowly. “Ugh, KENDALL. THAT’S IT. FUCK ME DEEPER!” Darren said. “You want this cock deeper in your amazingly tight hole?” Kendall asked. “YES PLEASSSE!!!” Darren said and on that moment Kendall slapped Darren on his ass and he gave Darren a hard push in. Matt took the liberty to jerk James off. “You have big hands, Mister Bomer” James said and he moaned. Than Logan walked to Darren and he went with his hand through Darren chest hair. “I love those hairs Mister” Logan said and Darren said: “I think you love my big cock more in that ass of yours” Logan wouldn’t have to think twice and he turned around and took some lube. He smeared it at his hole and on Darren cock. “Hard or soft, your choice” Darren said. “I want you to take me as hard as you can” Logan said and Darren pushed in really hard. “AAAH. THAT COCK IS SO HUGE” Logan said but it felt great. Carlos jumped to Logan and kneeled down to give him a blowjob. Logan felt Carlos’s mouth around his cock and he felt that Carlos’s tongue was licking his tip. “I have an idea. We shouldn’t we turn around. “Yeah, I would love to try James’s cock” and Matt pulled out and turned his beautiful round butt to James. James pulled out of Kendall and pushed slowly in Matt who moaned. Kendall pulled out of Darren and Darren pulled out of Logan. Kendall pushed in James and James screamed. Darren spread the ass cheeks of Kendall and push hard in. Logan pushed in Darren and Carlos pushed in Logan. The sound of slapping skin and moans filled the room. “I’m so close” Kendall said. “Why won’t we all cum in Kendall’s face” Logan said and everyone pulled out. Kendall kneeled on the ground and Darren, Logan, Carlos, James and Matt stood around him and they were all ready to shoot their load in his face. He was self of course also jerking off. “I’m very close now” Logan said. “Me too” Darren and Carlos said. “Yeah me too” Matt said and they all came. Kendall was being flooded with all that cum and he opened his mouth and tasted all these different kinds of sperm. He came also and it felt amazing. He whole head was white of all the cum. “Let’s clean this guy up shall we?” Darren said. James walked to another door and he said: “There is a huge shower here. I think we can all shower in here”. All the guys walked out of the room to the shower. Kendall’s final fantasy had come true. He has had an orgy with Darren Criss, Matt Bomer and his best friends, the band members of Big Time Rush.


	9. Big Time Gala (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Guest Star: Logan Lerman

“That shower was just great” Kendall said. “Yeah, it really was but Darren and I have to go now” Matt Bomer said and when they were fully dressed they took off. “Guess it’s just us four then” James said. “I think I’m gonna go as well” Logan said and Carlos went with him off. “All right then, James. Ready for round two?” Kendall asked James and James said: “Hell yeah, but there’s a hotel above us so we can use the stairs and take a room to finish our gala experience”. They walked out of the wardrobe and took the stairs. They knocked on the first door they saw to check if no one was there. They heard nothing. “Try the door knock” Kendall said. James turned the door knock and the door went open. “That’s weird. You have to have a key most of the times to get a hotel room” James said surprised. “Let’s just enjoy this moment of a free hotel room” Kendall said and he took James with him by pulling his tie. “Mmm, Mr. Knight” James said and he closed the door behind him. They fell on the bed and James was on top of Kendall. “Take those damn clothes off” Kendall said and he pulled James’ jacket and blouse off. 

Then they heard something… It was a sound that you usually hear when someone is trying to be careful but he fails because he accidentally touched something that makes noise. “What was that” Kendall said. “Looks like it comes from the closet” James said. James took the remote from the nightstand and pointed it to the closet as a weapon. “Who is there” James said… Nothing… “I’m in front of the closet now so you better start telling us who you are” James said. “I’m Logan” the person said but it was not Logan’s voice. “You’re not Logan. Logan sounds different” Kendall said from the bed. “I am Logan” the person said and the closet opened. 

“You are Logan Lerman” James said. “Yeah” Logan said. “What are you doing here” Kendall asked. “I’m hiding from you guys… I have a confession to make. It’s uhmm.. Well. I kinda saw you guys this one time in a cinema and you started to foul around so I made a video which you guys did as well and then later a friend of my found the tapes and started to threaten you guys but it’s over now and the tapes are destroyed. I just couldn’t face you guys here tonight” Logan Lerman said. “It’s oke man” Kendall said. “It’s kinda hot that you made a video of us because you thought we were horny” James said. “If you want we can give you the live version” Kendall said and Logan smiled. “I would love that” Logan Lerman said and James pulled and threw him on the bed. Logan was now staring in Kendall’s face and kissed him. James undid his pants and also Logan’s. James started to play with the head of Logan’s cock. “Fuck” Logan said and then moved on making out with Kendall. Kendall broke the kiss to say: “You’re an amazing kisser”. Kendall broke the kiss again and took off his pants. “Stick it in your mouth” Kendall commanded and Logan wanted that cock so bad. Logan gave a stroke and Kendall gasped. Then Kendall pushed forwards making Logan to take his whole dick at once. “Fuck your mouth on my dick” Kendall said while he was enjoying his blowjob. “I bet he has a tight hole” James said. Logan stopped and said: “I’m a virgin. I have done it with girls but not with boys”. “That’s ok. It’ll feel amazing” Kendall said. “Let’s lay in a triangle and suck on each other’s dicks James said and he lay down. Kendall would give James a blowjob, James would give Logan one and Logan would suck on Kendall’s dick. “Let’s do this” Kendall said and he wrapped his mouth around James’s monster cock. Logan took Kendall’s dick in his mouth and gave it a few strokes while his tongue was swirling around the cockhead. James took Logan’s cock in his mouth but it was pretty huge. He had more trouble with it then he had expected. “I have an idea” Kendall said. “Let’s cum in Logan’s ass together. I’ll go first. Since it is your first time I’ll use lube but you don’t mind the fact that I have no condom on right?” Kendall asked sweet. “No, unless you have a STD” Logan said. “No I have not” Kendall said. “Then I would be happy to have your seed in me” Logan said and he went on all fours. “Let’s fuck this ass” Kendall said and he put some lube on Logan’s entrance and on his fingers. Kendall pushed softly one finger in. “Ugh, fuck. I’m ok. Go on” Logan said. Kendall pushed in until his whole finger was in. Then he pushed in and out. Going a little faster. “FUCK, THIS IS AMAZING” Logan said. “Like my fingers?” Kendall asked and Logan pushed his ass on his finger which basically gave the answer. “GIVE ME ANOTHER FINGER” Logan said. Kendall pushed one more in and pulled out. “Damn this man is tight” Kendall said and James said: “I can’t wait to stick my dick in there” and James kept jerking himself off on the view. “Go faster” Logan said and Kendall pushed his two fingers in and out of the movie star. “IT FEELS SO AMAZING. I WANT MORE. I NEED MORE!” Logan said and Kendall added a final third finger. “I need that dick so bad” Logan said. “All right then. Let’s see if you can take my dick. Kendall put some extra lube on it and pushed in the entrance. “UGH, FUCK. HURTS A LITTLE BUT GO ON!” Logan said and Kendall waited a second and then he pushed all the way in still slowly. “I’m fully in” Kendall said. “YOU FEEL SO HUGE!” Logan said and Kendall said” YOU FEEL SO FUCKING TIGHT”. Kendall took the hips of Logan and pulled out and rammed back inside Logan. “SO TIGHT, FUCK!” Kendall said. “GO FASTER!!!” Logan begged and Kendall pumped in and out of Logan. “I’M A FUCKING GAY, I’M SURE NOW” Logan said. “I’m gonna fucking cum” Kendall said. “FILL MY TIGHT LITTLE HOLE, KENDALL. I WANT IT” Logan said and that pushed Kendall over the edge. “FUUUUCCCKKK” Kendall said and he released his big load in Logan. He pulled out and James knew it was his turn. James stuck his face between the ass cheeks of Logan and licked Kendall’s cum out. “THAT TONGUE IS SO AMAZING” Logan said. “WAIT UNTILL YOU FEEL MY DICK” James said and when the anus of Logan was clean he did some lube on his monster cock and a little on Logan’s hole. “JAMES, JUST PUSH IN. I WANT THAT MONSTER COCK SO BAD” Logan said and James pushed in slowly but it was hard. “AAH” Logan said. James stopped and waited. “Roll over so you’ll be on your back. I want to see your face when I’m fucking you” James said sexy. Logan did and he threw his legs up and James pushed in again. “HE’S SO TIGHT. I’M NEVER GOING TO LAST” James said. “I LOVE YOUR BIG DICK SO MUCH” Logan said and Kendall lay next to Logan and gave Logan´s dick a handjob while James was fucking him. “PLEASE JAMES GO FASTER, I CAN TAKE IT” Logan said and James did. He pushed his cock in and out and the bed was creaking. “WHY DOES THIS FEELS SO GOOD?” Logan asked and Kendall said: “It’s because James’s cock is hitting your prostate every time he’s in you” “FUCK ME HARDER” Logan said and James was close. “I’m close” James said. “I’M GONNA LOSE MY SEED FUCKING NOW” And James spurted his load in Logan and Logan felt it. The feeling of someone cumming in felt so good. James pulled out and Kendall walked towards Logan’s ass and licked James’s cum and Logan’s anus. “Mmm, fucking love it” Logan said while he was sweating. “I love this public hair James said and he went through Logan’s. “Thanks and I really like the fact that you guys have chest hair. I thinks that’s so sexy. “Well let’s finish you” Kendall said and Logan didn’t know what to expect. “James, let’s take this cock at the same time” Kendall said. Logan was still laying on the bed and James and Kendall came from the sides and were both ready to give Logan a blowjob. The both licked the head and the sides. “Lick those balls” James suggested. And Kendall licked Logan’s balls while James took Logan’s cock. “FUCK, I’M CLOSE”. Logan said and Kendall came up again to finish it with James. They both licked Logan’s cock and took it until he came. “FUCK” Logan said and a lot of cum flew out of his dick and landed on his stomach. “We’ll clean that up for you” James said and Kendall and him licked all the cum of Logan and swallowed it. “THAT WAS THE BEST SEX EXPERIENCE I’VE EVER HAD” Logan said. Let’s clean ourselves and then party downstairs.

And they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in this series.


End file.
